SoulMates
by IssyMellissy
Summary: Bella was left alone by that a-hole in the woods, having to move away not long after. But what happens when Bella, not having really talked to anyone in nine months, gets the shock of her life as two vampires arrive on her very doorstep.
1. Author's Note

**The last two weeks are hard to explain. The best way to do so is to tell you that two weeks ago, my sister had to have an emergency C-section and had her baby twelve weeks early. Lakin Brooke is recovering, but she'll be in there at least until April. My friend broke her ankle and she's older. My father, who's 74, broke his femur and had surgery, but has to go back once it's healed for knee replacement surgery. Oddly enough, lil Lakin broke the same bone on the opposite leg. So things have surely been crazy!**

 **Because of this, I want to wait to visit the other stories, while I start another one that's been building since all of this started. So I hope my readers enjoy, and not be mad at me for delaying the other stories any longer.**

 **Missy**


	2. Chapter 1

_**It's gonna be my finest hour…I'm gonna take my chance tonight.**_

"Mom… Izzy disappeared on me, again!"

I sighed, looking at one of my twins, obviously being Renesmee. For being nine-months-old, her and her sister Lizabeth were the size of a child at least being 4 ½ years old, which was great considering they were both rather small at birth.

Of course, them being half-vampire is probably what did it. I only carried them for a month, living mainly off of donated human blood, as the three of us did, now. When both girls changed me, I inherited both of their powers, as well as a few of my own.

So where was I living? Still in Forks, hidden away and only known where we're at by my father, living at the old Cullen place. He now knew all about vampires, and he accepted us, despite all of that. He purchased the Cullen place with some of the money they left behind, had everything turned back on, and even went out on errands for us.

We've never really left the house, and when we did, it was only into the yard.

Must've been why my instincts hadn't kicked in when they should've. I was so worried about the past and future, that I didn't focus much on the present. When Renesmee came to me, that's when it started.

A light knock on the door. And giggling coming from somewhere near, that I automatically knew to be Izzy's. _Oh, shit!_

Before I knew it, the door flew open, as if from its own accord. I hid Renesmee behind my back as I sniffed the air, smelling two vampires, a male and a female. Oddly enough, I recognized those scents, a little, and the beast inside me growled, _MATES!_ That confused me…I thought there was only _one_ mate for _anybody._

"Usually, it is that way," a female whispered. I _knew_ her! Unbeknownst to me, my body glided to where the two vampires were. I knew I had dropped my shield, so they heard me projecting my thoughts. That's not what freaked me out. It was when I fell to my knees, seeing two of the most _important_ people in my life…till they left me, I mean.

"What…are you…d-doing here?" I asked nervously, feeling the hole in my dead heart opening back up. I held my chest, as if I were to have a heart attack, which wasn't possible, anymore, as Renesmee and an uncloaked Izzy came to my aid.

"Momma?" Renesmee asked, touching my face and showing me that past minute from her point of view. I could feel that she was terrified, and worried about these vampires because they had red…red eyes? Woah, hold up here! When did they change _their_ diet?!

I controlled my breathing which, even though it was of no use to me, it did help calm my nerves. "Nessie, Izzy, why don't you go upstairs and read for a bit. Then we'll _eat,_ " I said, winking at them. They both giggled and, for once, did what I asked of them. I was able to stop the two still with me from coming to my aid as I disappeared for a few seconds, seeing them instantly freaked out, before reappearing right in front of them, standing.

Although my beast growled at me to claim them, I first wanted answers from the shaggy blond and pixie in front of me before I even _thought_ about letting them back in, as hard as that will be.

But the pixie opened her mouth, first. "D-daughter's? Bella, they look almost five. We only left nine months ago," she whispered, feeling instantly guilty.

However, I was not in the mood for sympathy from either one of them. I'd just be as pissed off as I was, right now. "Oh, your shithead brother didn't tell you that he fucked me before he left?!" I walked away, feeling two strings connecting to them as I walked to the kitchen, getting the blood bags out of the fridge and pouring three 24oz cups, calling Nessie and Izzy downstairs for their _lunch._

"Bella…we had _no_ idea, darlin'," came the Southern drawl of a warrior, _our warrior (_ my beast growled), who was standing right in front of me…

 _ **Don't stop me now, because I've got the power. Just be with me in my finest hour, tonight…**_

His scars were visible to me with my new eyesight, yet I wasn't as bothered as I thought I'd be.

"True mates _aren't_ bothered with mundane things, like that," the pixie said with a small smile, biting her lower lip. My arousal was at its peak, now, at the two of them. They slyly smiled at one another, their eyes, now black, looking back to me. Before I knew it, I was pinned, my back to the wall Alice and Jasper _Cullen_ began kissing me… and _I wanted…_ no… I _needed_ it. I feverishly kissed them both back as one hand wrapped around Jasper's neck, pulling him to me while the other hand slid in the back of Alice's ass, firmly rubbed it. She moaned…

And then two clicking tongues drew my attention to the doorway, seeing my daughter's staring at the three of us, arms crossed over their chests, looking more like tiny adults rather than the little babies they were _supposed_ to be.

The three of us backed away from one-another, our arousal evident, even though the girls didn't know what _that smell_ actually meant.

As they surveyed us, I knew that if I still had a beating heart, it would be going _crazy,_ right now! But finally, after only a couple of minutes, they skipped over to the three of us, each hugging all of us at least once, before coming to my sides. Nessie, who was beside of Jasper, said, "nice to meet you father," while Izzy looked at Alice, saying the same to her, only calling her _MommAlice,_ instead of _Momma_ or _MommaBelle,_ which were the two names my darling daughter's called me.

They both were touched, hugging each girl again, before looking at me. "How do they know _us_? Jasper asked, confused.

Izzy stepped up to the plate, looking at the rest of us. "Momma told us about all of you. We know who our birth father is, but what we know about him we don't like."

Renesmee stepped up beside her, taking her sister's hand. "When Momma talked about you two, we felt her underlying desire to be with each of you."

And that's when I _would_ faint, despite being an indestructible vampire, but I didn't. Instead, my eyes were directing to the floor as I felt Alice and Jasper come to me. I heard the girls each sipping their blood before leaving the room and closing the door.

That was all it took. Despite all of us feeling bad for one reason or another, we just accepted it and went with our _primal_ instincts that all emerged, the three of us glad that the girl's couldn't hear us in here… as we began…

To Be Continued…

 _ **Preview of the next chapter…**_

 _I went for Alice, my eyes raking over her body, hungrily, while I licked my lips. She bit hers, and I launched forward, ripping off her shirt and skirt as I assaulted her lips, biting my own as we both moaned when we smelled each other's arousal, but when Jasper came up behind, his erection poking my leg, I nearly lost it. At that very moment, Alice shared a look with Jasper, feelings of intense lust coming at me, knocking me hard. I wriggled and collapsed in their arms and they both grinned at me. Then, like it was nothing at all, carried me to the counter, laying me down on top. I know my cleanliness would take this in, but I honestly didn't care as I was moved to the edge feeling something that I never felt with anybody else. A tongue, stretching me out on the inside as I bucked upwards, needing more! It was when I felt a moan breathing warmness into my core was when I realized that Jasper was behind Alice, moving in and out of her while Alice attacked my wet folds with such fierceness that I screamed so loud that the house shook, knocking a few things down. That just ended up with us all the more aroused, each attacking in their own way as the feelings of lust and love floated all around us…_


End file.
